neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackguard of the Dome
The Blackguard of the Dome is a half-elf pervert from Point North involved with Alphabet and his dragon cult. His true name is unknown because the party never got around to asking. He is not, as his name suggests, a Blackguard. About WELL, OBVIOUSLY, WE'VE GOT A BLACKGUARD IN POINT NORTH HE'S CLIMBIN' IN YOUR ICE DOME, HE'S SNATCHIN' YOUR WIZARD UP TRYIN' TO RAPE 'EM, SO YOU GOTTA HIDE YOU ROGUE, HIDE YO MAGE AND HIDE YOUR HEALER, 'CAUSE THEY'RE RAPIN' EVERYBODY OUT HERE YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME AND CONFESS, WE LOOKIN' FOR YOU WE GON' FIND YOU, WE GON' FIND YOU SO YOU CAN RUN AND TELL THAT RUN AND TELL THAT HOMEBOY HOME-HOME-HOMEBOY. Life The Blackguard is a rogue(/assassin?) experienced with poisons. He is outgoing, talkative, and friendly, at one point treating an interrogation like a job interview. He has a tendency to be fairly lewd in his manner and to hit on anyone attractive around. At one point he claims to have dated Poetry Brysis, who he claims once attempted to Blood Sacrifice him to Nerull. He used to be a thief of small, lucrative magic items from shops in the Dome. One day he was caught by Alphabet and his men, who traded him his freedom, some drugs, and pirate gold for his services as a kidnapper. He ended up on the proscription list when he became known for abducting people from the Dome after dark. He was suspected of raping, murdering, and casting black magic on his victims, who were in fact delivered to Alphabet's cult for Blood Sacrifice. His is one of the two faces remembered by Ruska of Point North from the period of her captivity. In Eon The party first encountered the Blackguard in late March of 1443 when they visited Point North and started collecting bounties. When Alphabet sent Ashra a message, the party conflated him with the Blackguard, and ended up in the dome at midnight waiting for the "Blackguard" to show up. After Ashra was enticed away by a cloaked figure speaking Illithid (actually the body of Dominated Ruska and someone else, possibly Alphabet himself, replying to telepathy) the Blackguard took his opportunity to jump Fab Dick, yelling "I've got you, my pretty!" Once Fab D recovered from the knockout poison on the Blackguard's blade, he showed his displeasure by using Telekinesis to break several of the Blackguard's bones. The party left the Blackguard tied to a chair in their hotel room while they went off to rescue Ashra. When they returned, the party interrogated the Blackguard and learned about his past. He also told them information about the secret warehouse system used in the Point North Docks. In return, the party turned him in alive and with his clothes. Apparently he had a good reason to make that specific request: he had equipment sewn into his clothing which he used to escape. A secondary bounty of 4,000 GAD has been raised on him for his recapture from Point North Mayor Mitch-il Goneus's personal fortune. Category:Villains Category:NPCs Category:Goneril People Category:For the lulz